


Ein alter Freund

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff, From Sex to Love, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>„Wer war eigentlich der Mann, mit dem ich Sie neulich in der Stadt getroffen habe?“</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein alter Freund

Nachdem sie wieder zu Atem gekommen waren und sich angezogen hatten, schenkte Boerne ihnen ein Glas Wein ein. So endeten ihre Treffen meistens: Sie tranken noch ein oder zwei Gläser Wein zusammen, bevor Thiel dann zufrieden nach Hause ging.

„Sagen Sie mal, Boerne?“  
„Ja?“  
„Wer war eigentlich der Mann, mit dem ich Sie neulich in der Stadt getroffen habe?“ Nicht, dass es ihn wirklich interessierte, aber ... na ja eigentlich doch.  
„Das war Arne. Ein alter Freund von mir.“ Boerne lächelte. „Er hat mich für zwei Tage besucht.“  
„Aha.“ Thiel nahm einen Schluck Wein. „Was für ein ... Freund ist das?“  
„Wollen Sie wissen, ob ich mit ihm schlafe?“  
„Boerne!“ Er versuchte empört zu klingen und zu gucken, aber Boerne grinste nur.  
„Tun Sie es? Schlafen Sie mit ihm?“  
„Warum möchten Sie das wissen, Thiel?“  
„Nur so.“ Klang nicht einmal in seinen eigenen Ohren annähernd überzeugend.  
„Nur so, ich verstehe.“  
„Also? Tun Sie es?“  
„Nun ja, wir haben ... schon so einige Zeit zusammen im Bett verbracht. Auch neulich, als er hier gewesen ist.“  
Thiel merkte, wie sich etwas in ihm verkrampfte.  
„Aber keine Sorge, Thiel. Ich habe ja die Bettwäsche gewechselt, nachdem er gegangen ist.“  
Thiel wollte lächeln, wollte es überspielen, dass er gerade immer trauriger wurde. Aber er konnte nicht lächeln, es ging nicht. Es war ja Boernes gutes Recht, dass er auch noch mit jemand anderem Sex hatte. Aber er hatte gedacht, dass ... Dass er Boerne genügen würde und dass sie vielleicht ...  
„Warum gucken Sie denn auf einmal so ernst, Thiel? Schmeckt Ihnen der Wein nicht? Das ist ein hervorragender ...“  
„Ich gehe jetzt heim.“ Thiel stellte sein Glas ab und wollte aufstehen.  
Doch Boerne legte die Hand auf seinen rechten Oberschenkel. „Was ist los, Thiel?“  
„Gar nichts. Ich ... ich bin nur müde.“ Er schob Boernes Hand fort.  
„Sagen Sie mir, was los ist.“ Boernes Stimme klang sanft, und sein Blick war es auch.  
„Boerne, ich ... ich ...“ Scheiße, er konnte das nicht sagen. Und was sollte es auch schon bringen, das jetzt zu sagen? Würde ja nichts ändern.  
„Thiel, sagen Sie es mir“, ließ Boerne nicht locker.  
Thiel atmete tief durch, dann schloss er die Augen. „Ich will Sie mit niemandem teilen!“  
Einige Sekunden sagte Boerne nichts, Sekunden in denen Thiels Herz immer schneller und schneller schlug.  
„Das trifft sich sehr gut. Ich hätte Sie nämlich auch gerne für mich allein.“  
Thiel riss ungläubig die Augen auf. „Was? Aber ... aber was ist mit Arne?“  
„Was soll mit ihm sein?“  
„Sie haben doch gerade erzählt, dass Sie ...“  
„Dass wir schon einige Zeit zusammen im Bett verbracht haben, ich weiß.“ Boernes Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben. „Arne schläft immer in meinem Bett, wenn er mich mal besucht. Mein Bett ist deutlich bequemer als meine Couch, aber das wissen Sie ja.“  
Es dauerte einen kleinen Moment, bis Thiel verstand, was Boerne ihm da gerade gesagt hatte. „Sie haben keinen Sex mit ihm?“, vergewisserte er sich noch einmal.  
Boerne schüttelte lächelnd mit dem Kopf und rückte ein Stückchen näher. „Du reichst mir völlig“, sagte er leise.  
Endlich konnte auch Thiel lächeln. „Wäre es für dich okay, wenn wir uns in Zukunft auch ab und zu mal treffen, ohne ... Sex zu haben?“  
„So lange ich ab jetzt nicht für immer darauf verzichten muss, ist mir das recht.“ Boerne rückte noch näher und überwand die letzte kleine Distanz zwischen ihnen. „Ziemlich recht sogar.“  
Thiel beugte sich vor, und sie küssten sich. 

 

„Am Dienstag kommt Arne zu Besuch.“  
„Das weiß ich doch, Boerne.“  
„Na ja, manchmal bist du ein wenig vergesslich, ich wollte dich lieber nochmal daran erinnern.“  
Thiel grinste und drückte Boerne einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Schön, dass er uns wieder mal besuchen kommt.“

Arne würde über Nacht bleiben, allerdings musste er sich mit der Couch zufrieden geben. Im Bett war kein Platz mehr frei, seit Thiel bei Boerne eingezogen war.


End file.
